poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowlife
"Lowlife" is a song by That Poppy (who now goes by the name Poppy). The song was released digitally on July 24th, 2015. Lowlife was later featured on her debut extended play, Bubblebath EP, as its lead single on February 12th, 2016. Lowlife currently has three official remixes. The first one released is known as the Slushii Remix, which was released on October 4th, 2016. The Slushii Remix contains the official clean lyrics of the song. The second remix was the Clawzy Remix which was released on October 19th, 2016. The third remix features hip-hop artist Travis Mills and was released exclusively via the website [http://www.justjared.com/2015/10/15/that-poppys-lowlife-remix-feat-travis-mills-exclusive-premiere/ Just Jared]. Theme "The song is about me living on my own for quite a while and the ups and downs of it all. Then meeting someone when you’re in a very rough spot. And that certain person, whether it’s a friend or a lover, shaking up your world and making the worst time actually the best time."- That Poppy The song carries heavy themes about loneliness, and describes Poppy's life while she was living alone. She addresses a person or thing that brought her happiness during this lonely time. The reggae beat of the song contrasts with the message, making the mood of the song energetic rather than depressing. Music video The Lowlife music video was released on July 24th, 2015 on her official VEVO channel. The video begins with a shots of Poppy sitting in the middle of a white triangle in the traditional pose of Baphomet in Christianity. Two white bodysuit dancers are at her sides. As the video progresses, it cuts to several shots of people in wheelchairs (implied to be Them) breathing through masks and discussing the artist. Several seconds into the video, the Devil appears in several shots with Poppy. The Devil makes wild faces and poses with Poppy in what appears to be a hatched egg, as well as on opposite ends of a table. While conversing on the table, the Devil makes sexually suggestive gestures which Poppy tries to ignore. The discomfort Poppy experiences culminates when the Devil puts a banana in his mouth and makes a gesture imitating fellatio. Poppy then leaves the studio, with the Devil following her angrily until she exits the building. When she leaves the building, the Devil gives up and walks away. Outside, many starstruck fans await her appearance and hold photographs of the singer in front of her. Poppy pulls a paintbrush with with red paint and drags it across their sheets before entering a van. In the van, two women wait and one of them gives her an oxygen mask possibly containing some kind of a drug. She then walks back into the building at the set where she pushes the men away from the camera. At the very end of the video, she blocks the camera with her hands. Throughout the music video, there are strong Illuminati and Satanic symbols such as triangles representing the Eye of Providence, skulls, and masonic colors. Lyrics Explicit Lyrics= |-|Clean Lyrics= |-|Travis Mills Verse= Audio Music Video= |-|Acoustic Version= |-|Slushii Remix= |-|Featuring Travis Mills= Reception Since its release, Lowlife ''has mostly received extremely positive reviews. The music video for ''Lowlife is Poppy's most currently viewed music video, at over 32 million views. The video has achieved over 569 thousand likes. Lowlife is currently Poppy's most listened to track on Spotify and has received airtime on BBC Radio. Lowlife was featured on the compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 58 in North America, and was nominated for a Tiger Beat ''"19 Under 19 - Most Influential Song" award in September 2016. PopularTV particularly described ''Lowlife as a song that "will make you want to break out your old checkered Vans and hang with the skater boys. Trivia * This is one of only two Poppy songs listed as "explicit" on most music streaming services such as Apple Music and Spotify, the other being American Kids. ** This is the only Poppy song to have an official clean version, replacing the word "shitty" with "rotten". ** This is the only song of Poppy's to have a music video to an explicit song. ** The Slushii Remix also uses the clean version. * The remix with Travis Mills was the original song, but his verse was cut for the release of the song for unknown reasons. *Poppy has a video titled "How To Play Lowlife", which presents itself as a tutorial on how to play the song. *She mentions the music video in the second part of the "Charlotte Interviews Poppy" series. *Titanic Sinclair stated that the music video for Bleach Blonde Baby is a visual sequel to this song. *The release of the Lowlife music video in 2015 marks the very first Poppy music video. Category:Songs Category:Bubblebath EP Category:Singles Category:Originals Category:Releases Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:2015